


Winter Must Be Cold For Those With No Warm Memories

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione steps off the Hogwarts Express for Winter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Must Be Cold For Those With No Warm Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DMHG LDWS 2012 Challenge, Challenge 1, 100 word Drabble.   
> Prompt: Platform 9 3/4.

Hermione stepped off the train, her sigh muffled by the dissonant whistle. Leaving things as they currently were with Ron was for the best, at present, even though it smarted to not be invited to The Burrow over Christmas. She had her parents. She had _other_ friends as well, she reminded herself often.

Hermione glanced down the train and saw Malfoy also disembarking. Their eyes met briefly, his glacial glare causing her to flinch. The moment held, and then snapped as he marched away. Hermione shuddered. As terrible as she felt, Hermione suspected others had it far worse than she.


End file.
